This double-blind, placebo-controlled trial will evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of a seven valent pneumococcal conjugate vaccine in 60 presumed HIV-infected infants between 56 and 180 days of age. Data of study is currently being analyzed and patients continue to be followed.